Zerbrochene Gefühlswelt
by SenceLess
Summary: Fortsetzung von Schwankende Gefühlswelt. Kagomes Vision ist eingetreten und heute will sie einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Lest selbst.


Ich bin noch am Leben _hehe. _Irgendwie hab ich Angst dies hier abzuschicken, aber noch nicht weiter bei meiner Story geschrieben habe. Es tut mir sooo sorry, dass ich nicht bei CmL weiterschreiben kann, aber ich hab einfach KEINE Zeit. Es ist tragisch, furchtbar und entsetzlich, aber die Matura stresst ziemlich. Ich hatte grad mal Zeit für diesen One-Shot, der mir nicht mehr aus der Birne ging. Hoffentlich gefällt er euch. Viel Spass und bis denne _grins_

Normale Schrift heißt Gegenwart  
**Fette Schrift heißt Flashbacks**

**Zerbrochene Gefühlswelt**

Hab ich dich denn nicht gewarnt? Hab ich dich denn nicht genug gebettelt? Hab ich dich denn nicht genug geliebt? Warum konntest du nicht mit dem zufrieden sein, was du hattest? Du kanntest das Risiko, das der Juwel in sich trug. Du hast es gewusst! Jede Nacht träum ich von diesem einen Moment. Jede einzelne Nacht träum ich davon. Deine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die ich so liebte, waren verschwunden, stattdessen blickte ich in blutrote Augen. Augen, die mich fast einen Monat verfolgten und beobachteten. Augen, die einem blutrünstigen Mörder glichen. Augen, die nicht die deinen waren. Immer wieder erinnere ich mich an den Augenblick, der mein Leben beendete. Der Augenblick, als ich den Pfeil losließ. Der Augenblick, als du wieder du selbst wurdest. Der Augenblick als du in meinen Armen gestorben bist.

„**Arme, kleine Kagome. Hast du etwa Kummer? _Hehe_ Warum denn der böse Blick? Sag, vermisst du mich denn nicht an deiner Seite? Wie geht es denn Sango und Miroku?", seine Stimme klang kühl und trocken. Ein böses Lachen kroch aus seiner Kehle, „Warum sagst du denn nichts? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Ein weiteres Lachen folgte.**

Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum du das gemacht hast. Was war der Grund? Wir hätten beinahe in Frieden leben können. Wir hätten Naraku fast besiegt, da er jetzt ohne den Juwel nur noch der Halbdämon ist, der er schon einmal war. Du hättest ihn besiegen können, hättest du uns nicht verraten, hättest du mich nicht verraten. Seine Kraft lag nämlich nur in Shikon no Tama, im Gegensatz zu den Deinigen. Wir hätten den Juwel auch anders bekommen können.

„**Ach, meine Liebe. Macht zu haben, vor allem diese Macht, ist einfach das Größte. _Hihi_."  
Stille.  
„Verurteile mich nicht mit diesen Augen! Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du weißt nicht, wie mein ganzes Leben war! Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn man der Abschaum der Gesellschaft ist. Wenn man verachtet und gehasst wird! Und das nur, weil man anders ist! Dank einer kleinen Hilfe ist es mir gelungen, dies zu verstehen und es war so leicht diese Kraft zu bekommen. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Nein? Tja, dumm bleibt eben dumm."**

Sag, hab ich dir denn nicht gereicht? Hat es dir denn nicht gereicht, dass ich dich respektiert, geachtet und geliebt habe? Warum? Warum! WARUM! Du weißt nicht, wie wahnsinnig mich dieses kleine Wort macht. Es tut so weh dich nicht mehr um mich zu haben. Es tut so weh dich nicht mehr berühren zu können. Es tut so weh dich nicht mehr küssen zu können. Wir waren doch glücklich mit uns zweien und doch hätte ich es wissen müssen, dass alles anders kommen sollte. Ich nahm meine Vision, genauso wie du, nicht ernst genug. Das einzige, was anders ist, ist, dass ich dich vorher töten konnte, bevor du Sango oder die anderen ermorden konntest.

„**Miroku, nimm Sango, Kirara und Shippo. Beschütze sie mit deinem Leben. Er ist gefährlich und ihr werdet sterben, wenn ihr nicht flüchtet. Ich will kein Wort der Widerrede hören! Ich würde es nicht verkraften euch auch noch zu verlieren", die Stimme des Mädchens war monoton. Keine Spur von Emotionen.**

Nur Kikyo konnte nichts mehr retten. Vielleicht war es für sie das Beste und obwohl ich mir schon einige Male gewünscht hätte, sie würde tot umfallen, war ich in dem Moment alles andere als erleichtert. Wie sie dalag, ihren letzten Atem aushauchte. Ich werde dieses Bild nie vergessen.

„**Was zum Teufel ist das? Als wäre der Wald in blaues und weißes Feuer gefangen. Ein Husten?"  
„Ka-Kagome…Bist du es?...Ich habe dich erwartet. _Hust_…Es ist Zeit. M-meine Zeit ist ab-abgelaufen…Du musst ihn aufhalten…"  
„Kikyo! Psst, nicht sprechen. Ich hab dir schon zweimal das Leben gerettet und du wirst mir hier jetzt sicher nicht so einfach wegsterben, außerdem schaff ich das doch gar nicht. Ich gebe es zwar nicht gern zu, vor allem nicht vor dir, aber ich bin zu schwach, das weißt du doch."  
„Wenn dieser Körper st-stirbt, wird meine…Seele die deine suchen. Ver-vergiss nicht, du bist ich, auch wenn…auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt."**

Ich konnte nicht einmal mehr das größte Wunder mit dir teilen. Die Geburt deines Sohnes, unseres Sohnes. Wie soll ich das alles schaffen ohne dich? Wie soll ich Kenji deinen Tod erklären, wenn er mich fragt? Soll ich ihm dann wirklich erzählen, dass sein Vater zu einem Monster wurde, nur wegen Respekt und Achtung? Soll ich ihm dann sagen, dass ich aus diesem Grund meinen Seelenverwandten umbrachte? Oder soll ich ihm einen Helden beschreiben, der du auch warst?

„**Meine Frau ist schwanger? Und das erzählst du mir beim Essen? So ganz nebenbei?"  
„Naja, ich wusste nicht, wann ich es dir sonst sagen sollte."  
„Wie wär's mit einem Augenblick, in welchem wir allein gewesen wären?"  
„Hmm. Sag mir lieber, wie du dazu stehst."  
„Was soll ich schon sagen? Ich werde Vater", er begann zu grinsen, „unser Sohn wird uns stolz machen."  
„Oder Tochter."**

Witzig, dass es wirklich ein Junge wurde. Seit deinem Tod ist bereits ein Jahr vergangen. 12 lange, unendliche Monate. Jeder Tag war eine Ewigkeit und jede Sekunde war zu lang. Hast du damals denn nicht an mich gedacht? Hast du vergessen, dass wenn du stirbst, ich auch sterbe? Warum hast du das gemacht? Aber ich muss weiterleben, schon allein wegen Kenji. Heute ziehe ich einen Schlussstrich. Heute Nacht ist es soweit.

_Normale POV_

Kagome kniete vor einem Grab, vor InuYashas Grab. Die Sterne strahlten heller denn je und der Mond überzog das ganze Land mit seinem dumpfen Schleier. Sie hatte sein Grab neben Goshinboku legen lassen. Dort hatten sie die schönsten und schwersten Zeiten miteinander verbracht.

„**Siehst du wie schön es aussieht, wenn die Sonne aufgeht? Einzigartig."  
„Feh, die geht doch jeden Tag auf und sieht immer gleich aus. Pass lieber auf, dass du mir nicht runterfällst."**

Kagome spürte wie sie zwei Augen beobachteten. Sie wusste, wer es war, obwohl sie einmal glaubte, dass er getötet wurde. Das war ein Fehler, denn seit InuYasha gestorben war, spielte er ein grausames Spiel, doch heute sollte es ein Ende haben mit dem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel. Davon war sie überzeugt. Die junge Frau band sich Tessaiga fest um die Hüfte. Auch wenn sie es nicht benutzen konnte, gab es ihr Kraft und die Katana beschützte sie immer noch.

„**Hi-hier ni-nimm Tessaiga."  
„Sch, nicht reden. Du brauchst deine Kräfte noch."  
„Auch wenn ich je-jetzt sterbe…es w-wird dich für immer…beschützen."  
„Sag nicht so etwas!"  
„Du weißt es g-genau so g-gut wie i-ich.. Aishiteru, Koishii."**

„Sag bloß, du trauerst immer noch diesem Abschaum nach!"  
Kagome antwortete ihm nicht, sie drehte sich nicht einmal um.  
„Immer noch so stur? Ich hätte geglaubt, du wärst klüger geworden, seit dem letzten Mal, aber ich scheine mich getäuscht zu haben. Wahrscheinlich bist du immer noch so armselig."  
Die junge Frau drehte sich langsam um und blickte ihrem Feind gleichgültig in die Augen. Sie hatte in dem letzten Jahr viel trainiert und gelernt. Sie wusste, dass sie es heute hinter sich bringen konnte, dass sie ihn heute töten konnte.

„**Was für ein Schlachtfeld. Das ist ja schrecklich. Überall Tote und das ganze Dorf brennt."  
„Naraku! Keine Sorge, Kagome, heute ist wird er sterben."  
„Sango hat Recht. Dort ist er! Shippo, nimm Kagome und versteck dich!"  
„Nein! Ich bleibe hier und kämpfe mit euch! Ich werde ihn besiegen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue."**

„Damals hattest du ja absolut keine Kontrolle über deine Pfeile. _Kukuku_. So, Schluss mit den Freundlichkeiten. Du weißt, warum ich hier bin. Also, gib mir Shikon no Tama! Sofort! Oder muss ich Gewalt anwenden?"  
Naraku machte keine Anstalten auf Kagome zuzukommen, er streckte lediglich eine Hand aus.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich lieber sterbe, als dir den Juwel wieder zu geben. Ich kann mich noch genau an die Zeiten erinnern, als zu ihn noch hattest."  
Der Halbdämon schaute sie abschätzend an und bemerkte, dass sie nicht wie sonst ihre weiß-grüne Uniform anhatte, sondern eine traditionelle Mikorobe. Er versuchte ihre Kraft abzuschätzen, was er aber nicht schaffte, da sie ihre Aura gekonnt versteckte. Er wusste, dass er eine andere Kagome vor sich stehen hatte. Er musste sie aus dem Konzept bringen um ihre wahre Macht zu erkennen.  
"InuYasha war damals nicht so widerspenstig wie du jetzt. _Hihi_."  
Die Schwarzhaarige verzog ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Wie konnte er es nur wagen den Namen ihres Gatten auszusprechen?  
"Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?" Ihre Stimme blieb immer noch ruhig.  
"Da ich sowieso gewinne und bekomme, was ich will, erzähl ich dir ein kleines Geheimnis. InuYasha hat den Juwel damals von mir bekommen."

„**Tztz. Ein Hanyo wie du soll mich besiegen wollen? Das ich nicht lache. Du bist hier. In meinem zu Hause und willst mich wirklich töten wollen? HIER spielen wir nach meinen Spielregeln."  
„Wart's nur ab! Ich grieg dich und werde dich mit Tessaiga in kleine Stücke hauen!"  
„Also, wirklich. Keine Manieren _kukuku._ Hör doch endlich auf mit deinem Messerchen hier herumzufuchteln. Kanna! Kagura! Dein Schwert funktioniert nicht und das weißt du auch."  
„Hetz ruhig deine Lakeien auf mich, das wird dir nichts nützen!"  
„Jetzt bin ich aber beleidigt. Du bist mir genau in die Falle getappt. Was soll überhaupt diese Kamikazeaktion? Glaubst du wirklich, dass dies deine ‚Familie' retten kann?"  
„Grrr. Alles hat seinen Sinn."**

„Wir haben ihn in Fesseln gelegt, ein wenig gequält und dann ist mir doch tatsächlich dieses lustige Spiel eingefallen. Dein dummer Partner ist mir wie die Fliege ins Netz gegangen. Natürlich hat er sich gewehrt, aber schlussendlich habe ich diese Mikrobe besiegt _Muhahaha_."  
„Du Schwein! Du hast ihm also den Juwel eingepflanzt. Wie konntest du nur?"  
„Ganz einfach. Ich wollte es so und was ich will, bekomm ich auch. Er hat wie geplant Kikyo aus dem Weg geräumt, du hast ihn wie geplant getötet und hast nun den Juwel. MEIN Juwel."  
Kagome sagte nichts weiter, sie griff langsam nach ihrem Bogen und einem Pfeil, verlor aber nie den Blickkontakt.  
„Noch mal das gleiche Spiel? Hatten wir das nicht schon vor ein paar Monaten?"  
Naraku sprang in dem Moment auf Kagome zu, als sie den Pfeil losließ. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen in den wenigen Zehntelsekunden. Der Pfeil steckte in Narakus Magen und dessen Tentakeln bohrten sich durch Kagomes Brustkorb. Der Halbdämon blickte geschockt in das lachende Gesicht der Frau. Blut floss aus beiden Wunden und durchtränkte die Erde. Kagome nahm den Pfeil mit beiden Händen und drückte ihn noch fester in den Leib des Dämons.  
„Alles hat seinen Sinn", aus dem Mund der Miko floss der rote Lebenssaft und tropfte lautlos das Kinn herunter.  
Narakus Tentakelarm veränderte sich wieder zu seiner Ursprungsform und er sackte auf seine Knie. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Warum konnte er nicht ausweichen, es war fast so, als ob sie ihn durch ihren Blick kontrollierte. Er hatte sie unterschätzt.  
„Tja, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Fragst du dich nicht, warum mich Tessaiga nicht beschützt hat? Und warum ich dir nicht ausgewichen bin?"  
In dem Moment zersprang Kagome in Tausenden von Lichtern und ein weiterer Pfeil traf den Dämon, aber diesmal von hinten. Er drehte sich langsam um. Er spürte wie der Pfeil sein Werk begann. Hinter einem Baum sah er eine Gestalt, welche sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Es war die gleiche Person, die vor kurzem noch vor ihm stand.  
„Bevor du stirbst, möchtest du doch sicher wissen, warum ich dich besiegen konnte, oder? Da ich meine Pfeile mittlerweile so präparieren kann, dass die Läuterung erst ein paar Minuten später einsetzt, haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit. Erstens, du hast gegen ein Papierpüppchen gekämpft, sozusagen ein Klon von mir, den ich mit meinen Gedanken steuern konnte. Dreckige Tricks, muss ich schon zugeben, aber du bist ja auch ein dreckiges Etwas. Zweitens, ich wusste, dass du InuYasha den Juwel gabst. Er hatte es geplant, er hatte nur gehofft, dass meine Vision anders ausgehen würde."

„**Warum hast du das getan? Sag mir warum. Es ging dir doch nicht wirklich nur um Respekt."  
„Nein, Naraku ist zu stark für mich, we-wenn er den Ju-Juwel in…sich trägt. Mir-mir ist wieder…deine…deine Vision eingefallen. I-ich bin direkt…zur Quelle ge-gegangen. _Grins_ I-ich hatte nur gehofft, du…du hättest eine andere Lösung für mich gehabt."  
„Du, Trottel. Es hätte eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben als diese hier. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Aber ich hab dich und unsere…unseren Sohn ge-gerettet."**

„Drittens, ich bin das letzte Jahr querfeldein gewandert und habe bei den Besten trainiert, auch bei einer Meisterin der Hypnose, bei der ich ein paar Tricks über Manipulation gelernt habe. All die Monate, in denen du mir gefolgt bist, hast du nicht mitbekommen, dass ich für deinen Untergang gearbeitet habe."  
„Arme, kleine Miko. Du bist bitter geworden. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht so wirst wie ich, das würdest du sicher nicht wollen. _hehe_ Glaube nicht, dass dieser Krieg vorbei wäre, nur weil ich diese Schlacht verloren habe. Sei dir darüber im Klaren, dass noch weitere Dämonen und närrische Menschen hinter dir und dem Juwel her sind. Eines Tages wirst du verlieren und wir werden uns in der Hölle wiedersehen."  
Kagome spannte den Bogen ein letztes Mal und ließ den Pfeil sausen. Dieses Mal wurde Naraku auf den Stelle geläutert. Sie blickte gen Himmel und starrte traurig auf den langsam untergehenden Mond.  
„Für unseren Sohn bleib ich am Leben. Ich vermiss dich so sehr. Aishiteru, InuYasha."  
Als Antwort bekam sie bloß einen Windstoß, der zärtlich mit ihrem Haar spielte und ihren Nacken sanft küsste.


End file.
